


Wii Are Just Driving Around

by TolfGennis



Category: Mario Kart (Video Games)
Genre: Mario Kart, Race, Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Driving around in Mario Kart Wii is chaotic, with or without motion controls.





	Wii Are Just Driving Around

Steering through the dusty Dry Dry Ruins were several racers all pining to win and beat each other in a race, with them entering the pyramid filled with sand and moving Pokeys.

"Wah! Eat my Blue Shell!" Waluigi taunted as he pulled out a spiky winged blue shell from his purple cap, the lanky fiend chucking it ahead as he was drifting about on his Spear bike.

"You think you got this?" Dry Bowser taunted as he used a star power up on himself while steering his Offroader vehicle, ramming through the other races and Pokeys with ease.

Funky Kong was on the Flame Runner, managing to recover despite being blasted by the blue shell, once again taking the lead as he was showing off why he was the arguable best racer of the bunch, heading towards the finish line as he performed wheelies with style and grace. The other racers were all trailing behind him despite the constant barrage of items they chucked at him and each other, with Funky using his fast speed to clear past the finish line and win the race.

But the race was far from over... shortly after completing a sandy race around the dry ruins, the racers headed straight to the turnpike as they ended up in the city surrounded by the forest at the Moonview Highway, with the sharp contrast between day and night being apparent.

"I always hate the vehicles on this road," Dry Bowser grumbled while dodging the various incoming traffic that was on both sides of the road.

"You're not the only one dude," Funky added as he managed to jump over an incoming truck, performing a trick as he boosted ahead.

"What I want to know is who's the idiot who thinks driving in traffic filled roads was a good idea!" Waluigi snapped.

Dry Bowser, Funky, and Waluigi all were crashing into the different vehicles, often speeding right past them and given them rude gestures as they all crossed the red Muhroom Bridge. Upon entering the city section after going through the turnpike,


End file.
